Gravity
by Cori573
Summary: There was a shift in his life, a pull that was not there before. She change his world, his centre, his gravity.


**So this is my attempt at how Isaac's feelings came to be. I plan on doing a second chapter of season 3b of Allison's feelings but I'm not sure yet. Anyway this is my first Teen Wolf fic, I don't own the show or the Characters. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Isaac Lahey sat at his usual chemistry table, in the back. Even after he was bitten Isaac could not help but stay in the background. He didn't mean to do it but every once in a while he would notice how he slightly stood a step behind everyone, or just off to the side. He even seemed to hunch over when ever he was close to someone shorter then him. It was his way of staying in the shadows, shielding himself. But he also noticed there was one thing lately that made him want to stand out, or stand up for. It wasn't just any thing, it was one person, a slightly forbidden person. It was Allison.

Isaac was not sure when these feelings began to rise with in him, but her pull was something like gravity. The invisible cord that made him move toward her, watch her, need her. There were a few moments he could reflect on that may have helped result in this. The first eye opener began with the Chinese ring daggers, it had now become a sort of joke between the two, but it was his first real look in to what Allison Argent could do to him. Pain was one word that never came to mind when Isaac thought of Allison but on that night when she plunged the daggers into his back, his vision of her had changed.

Hate coursed through him when he laid eyes on her, the unbearable urge to take his claws to her throat and rip it from her body. To watch her bleed out on the ground with no remorse, like she had done to him. But he did not know that soon this would change too.

* * *

With wolf eyes, Isaac helped run Cora and Boyd to the back of the school. When the spark of light first hit he was scared to be blind. He recovered fast and let the light corral the other wolves in doors, locking them in. Turning to see her on the bus, not looking rage filled as before but looking strong, like a true huntress. Ready to protect the innocent.

Basically every student wanted to punch Mr. Harris in his smug face, well unless they were named Jackson. When the clearly bullied teacher informed him that he and Allison had to spend lunch time detention together, he didn't know what he felt but he knew he didn't want to be near her. Instead of helping Isaac, Harris insisted they work together. Stuck in that cramped closet set his nerves on edge, not sure if it was the space or if it was her, Isaac ignored it as best he could. With the wolf twins after Derek's pack, it didn't take long for Isaac's uncomfortable position to become a nightmare. Light shut out with the door, closing off his only exit, bringing out the wolf in him to try and take control of the terrifying moment. This was no help as seconds later he found himself on the ground, now in the light but with darkness in his heart as he saw the marks on Allison's arm. The marks he made, the pain he caused. It was like being stabbed again but this time in the heart not the back. He needed to make things even.

The pain in his heart turned into a new unfamiliar feeling as Allison rested her hands on his, showing him how to work the bike. She was so close, but this time he knew it was not hate he felt but something that would be equally as dangerous.

* * *

The pull began in the next few days, he noticed when she wasn't around, how he searched for her in the halls of school. Being able to breath again when he found her. One day the breath of relief did not come, instead a heart stopping panic when he could not find her with any of his senses. Bolting from the school Isaac made his way to her home, with hopes of finding her. He climbed to the window carefully, heart stopping when he saw her. He paused to watch her, heading to her closet. The peace was short lived when she wrenched him in through the window and on to the floor. He was frightened but couldn't help but smile to himself, she seemed to have no fear.

He quickly accepted her mind's reason for him being there, Scott always wanted to make sure she was safe. It was one of the best decision s he had made in a while, Allison shared with him he ideas of her dad, that he may be the Darah. He then was able to spend the day with her, trying to save her father's next victim. Luckily they were wrong about him. Isaac couldn't explain what was going through his head when he covered her from the cross fire between her father and the Darah, but it was the most important thing to him. It was more than a pull it was a shift in gravity, she was the world and he just the moon pulled in to orbit. He knew it was wrong, there was no way he would betray Scott, but he couldn't help the pull of Allison Argent.

The next few days it only got stronger, every morning he would find her. He offered his services to the Argent family during the up coming war, it was the only way he was going to stay with her. He was filled with relief when Mr. Argent accepted his help.

He should have known something was wrong when they entered the vault, but he found out soon enough when Chris pressed the electrical stick in to Isaac's side. While he shook in pain he had to watch in horror as Allison began to realize what her dad was up to. Not able to help when Jennifer came to collect her sacrifice, Isaac drifted in to the darkness and away from the pain.

* * *

When he came to his eyes found her instantly, still starring at the spot her father last stood. Isaac made his way to his feet and over to Allison, using all his strength to pull her free from the hand cuffs. He allowed her to collapse on him, holding her up. She was in shock and crushed with sadness, the pain seemed to flow out of her. The tried to pull her out of it, they had to leave. He allowed himself to fold his arms around her, temporary comfort. They needed a new plan and thankfully Deaton had one.

Hours later they all stood in the clinic, Isaac next to Allison, still not willing to leave her side. Deaton talked all them through the process, a weight pulled on Isaac's heart as the realization of what they needed to do was becoming more clear. He was not sure this was a good idea, but head strong Allison would do anything to save her dad. Even though his own dad was an ass, Isaac might have been tempted to something like this to save him.

Deaton pulled him back to the room when he called Lydia's name, telling her that she would hold Stiles under. Isaac looked over to Scott as he began to notice what Deaton was saying, he may have told them it was okay but the look in his eyes told them it was a lie.

Isaac sat next to Lydia as they waited for the three to awake. Like Isaac she seemed to be not breathing, and with his ears he heard her heart race like his. The hours of waiting were long and Isaac's heart felt like it stopped beating all together, but an eternity later they heard the gasps of their friends. Time stood still as they watched them awaken but shock wore off fast and the rushed in with towels. Isaac sat on the tub next to Allison, making sure there was no space between them. He needed to be next to her.

* * *

Following her in the woods, he tried to help her find the missing parents. They succeeded in finding them, but with the storm they were not leaving. When the underground structure began to crumble he was almost crushed, he hear the pain in Allison's voice as she called out his name but the sheriff was able to pull him back. He needed to help them, lifting the weight up he wasn't sure if he was going to be crushed. The wolf began to take over, strength helped him for a few minutes but it was draining fast. The others jumped in to help, but he was sure they were dead. Until Stiles and his bat came to the rescue. Isaac sat curled up with his knees to his chest, resting, smiling along with the others as they claimed victory.

He noticed the darkness begin to take affect on Allison, but it only made his pull toward her strengthen. The need to make sure she was okay, to help her beat it. And it was not the only thing to change in her, she also seemed to move toward him. Isaac was not sure if it was in his head but he didn't care. She kept him grounded and he was going to make sure she stayed on the ground as well.

As he thought these last words, the object of his thoughts made her way in to the class. He felt his heart beat again, when her eyes met his, Isaac saw her demons but he also saw the strength and kindness he had come to depend on. He knew there were troubles ahead but as long as he could be next to her, it was all going to be alright.

* * *

**That is all, thanks to all who read it. **

**Xoxox ~Cori**


End file.
